ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Gotham Knights (DC Cinematic Universe Film)
Batman: Gotham Knights is a superhero action film based on the DC Comics character Batman. It is the first Batman movie in the DC Cinematic Universe, starring Ben Affleck as the title character. It also features Robin and Nightwing as part of Batman's team. Cast Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman Logan Lerman as Tim Drake/Robin Alex Rusell as Dick Grayson/Nightwing James Caan as Roman Sionis/Black Mask Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Charlie Hunnam as Cameron Walker Aaron Eckhart as Garfield Lynns/Firefly Danny Glover as Lucius Fox Gary Cole as Commissioner Gordon Bryan Cranston as Professor Hugo Strange (cameo) Plot Synopsis After the formation of the Justice League, Batman returns to Gotham City to return to local crimefighting. Dick Grayson, the first Robin, has returned using the codename Nightwing. A teenager and good friend of Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne named Tim Drake inherits the role of Robin. They, using the help of Commissioner James Gordon and Lucius Fox form a team to fight the crime of Gotham City. Meanwhile, Roman Sionis, a.k.a. Black Mask, has taken over the organized crime in Gotham City. Sionis plans to end the Batman once and for all by hiring mercenaries to kill him. At Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox has been working on a mechanical flight technology to be used for Batman and his team. Sionis, though not knowing it had to do with Batman, sabotages the project by sending in a criminal by the name of Cameron Walker to be used as a test subject for Fox's experiments. In the middle of a presentation in front of Wayne Tech executives, Walker sabotages the presentation by stealing the experimental wings and using them to attack the building. The building is evacuated, and firefighters come in. One firefighter in particular, Garfield Lynns, experiences severe burns on his body. Black Mask discovers that Fox was using the wings for Batman, and that the Batman, is in fact Bruce Wayne. Sionis finds Lynns and convinces him that his injury was Batman's fault, and that he must kill him. Lynns agrees and Sionis's men steal another pair of the experimental wings and combines it with a jetpack on a metal suit. Lynns wields the suit and a flamethrower and becomes known as "Firefly". During the final battle Batman faces off against Firefly, while Robin and Nightwing take on Walker. In the end Lynns and Walker are captured by the GCPD. Batman himself takes on Black Mask in hand to hand combat. At the end of the fight a chemical is thrown at Sionis's face, melting the mask and molding it onto his face. Batman catches him and brings him to the GCPD. At the very end of the movie, Walker is brought to Blackgate Penitentiary, while Sionis and Lynns are brought to Arkham Asylum, where they are personally greeted by Professor Hugo Strange, the warden. Notes *Cameron Walker is the film version of the villain Killer Moth. His name is a combination of the two alter egos of the character, Cameron van Cleer and Drury Walker. *The ending with Hugo Strange is meant to allude a future film, which will feature Strange as the main antagonist. *Jason Todd will be hinted at by a Robin suit inside the Batcave that is not Tim's and features some green on it.This will allude to the next film based around the Red Hood storyline. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Batman Category:Superhero films Category:Action Category:DC cinematic Universe